Moonsmasher
Appearance Moonsmasher is a Nightwing dragonet. He is stone grey, with pale yellow wing membranes and horns. His underbelly is a lighter grey. Yellow circles run down the sides of his necks, symbolizing his unholy power. Basically, Moonsmasher is the most basic Nightwing in existence. Also, he is worryingly scrawny and has quite a short stature. He seems to be lacking legs or a bottom jaw. His tongue is lolling out. Even he doesn't seem to know how he can have a tongue without a jaw. History and Background When Moonsmasher was but an egg, his mother was so happy to finally be having a dragonet. Her excitement mounted further when it seemed his hatchday would fall on a rare day - the night of the three full moons. Imagine her crushing disappointment when her child emerged, legless. Soon after his birth, Moonsmasher's mother left him with her Skywing friend, paying the other dragon to keep the monstrosity she had created. Honestly, it was surprising he had even survived that long. Said Skywing tried to do her best to teach Moonsmasher how not to die immediately. Despite her efforts, after a year of trying, she was unable to do anything to prevent his inevitable fate, and she dumped him in the middle of a forest. Unfortunately for him, Moonsmasher's life had not come to an end yet. A curious Skywing dragonet, about a year older, named Sangria, stumbled upon him. Eager to please and to have a new friend, Sangria declared himself Moonsmasher's "escort," much to the Nightwing's dismay. Time passed, and the two were inseparable - though not by choice. Moonsmasher was physically incapable of escaping from whatever hell he had been dragged into. Sangria took surprisingly easily to carrying Moonsmasher around wherever he felt the Nightwing needed to go, and became a self-proclaimed master of interpreting body language. Of course, he was inaccurate about 99% of the time, but there was absolutely nothing Moonsmasher could do about it. Sangria had learned too quickly to stay away from any of Moonsmasher's available limbs - aka about 4. The Skywing soon developed a hold which could almost totally immobilize whatever control Moonsmasher had over his body. It's rather sad, actually. Moonsmasher actually learned how to take care of himself relatively well. He can move, somewhat, by using his wings and tail to drag himself through the dirt, and can eat by shoving things down his throat in a rather painful fashion. Now, all he can do is wait, since Sangria won't let him leave, and he lacks the ability to do anything else. I mean, sure, he could abuse his animus powers, but Moonsmasher has resolved that when or if he goes, he wants to go with his soul fully intact. Nothing to revel in afterwards if you're missing a considerable chunk of your mind. With this in mind, he never even learned how to harness his animus powers. As time went on, Moonsmasher discovered a dream, something he could do, even without the ability to speak or move. He realized, he could become a fortune teller. With his potent abilities of future sight, the Nightwing dragonet, with the, ahem, "assistance" of Sangria, could create quite the fortune telling business. He also figured it would be a great way to inflict misery on other dragons. Nothing hurts more than knowing how screwed your future is. And thus, Moonsmasher began his career of using interpretive dance to communicate what horrors he saw to Sangria, who usually takes it the entirely wrong way. Abilities Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Animus